


Get out while you can - Verschwinde, solange du noch kannst

by marryoftheblood



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Family Issues, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryoftheblood/pseuds/marryoftheblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Übersetzung!!! Das Leben im Xavier-Anwesen ist glänzend, aber kalt, und Kurt Marko macht die Sache nur noch schlimmer. Irgendwann wird Charles zu seinem eigenen Besten gehen müssen. Hier geht es nicht um Misshandlung, hier geht’s um Charles, der aufsteht und geht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get out while you can - Verschwinde, solange du noch kannst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get out while you can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153042) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> Die Story ist eine Übersetzung! Das Original gehört ximeria und ist Teil ihrer 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) Reihe.  
> Danke, dass ich damit arbeiten darf :-*  
> Ungebetat... -.- wer Fehler oder komische Formulierungen findet, immer her damit xD ich korrigier dann nochmal durch.

Charles hatte nicht mal Zeit mit seinem Stiefvater, der aussah, als würde er gleich an die Decke gehen, zu diskutieren. Und für einen kurzen Moment kamen die alten Zweifel wieder hoch. Vielleicht war er etwas zu aufmüpfig gewesen, vielleicht ein wenig zu frech und besserwisserisch, vielleicht...

Nein.

Er wagte es nicht, seiner Mutter einen letzten vorsichtigen Blick zuzuwerfen, aus Angst sie würde ihn wieder ignorieren. Stattdessen stürmte er aus dem Esszimmer, halb fürchtend, dass Kurt mit seinem verdammten Gürtel ihn verfolgen würde. Wie er es getan hatte, als Charles nicht viel jünger gewesen war.

Seine Gedanken zurückdrängend, die er schon wieder übertragen hatte, lief Charles zielsicher Richtung Lieferanteneingang. Er würde nicht viel Zeit haben. Er kannte Kurts Verhaltensmuster. Als erstes würde er Charles' Mutter anschreien, weil sie ihn zu sehr verhätschelt hatte. Dann würde er vermutlich Cain anschreien, einfach nur so und dann, dann würde er sich darin verbeißen, dass man Charles eine Lektion erteilen musste.

Charles plante sehr weit weg zu sein, wenn Kurt diesen Punkt erreichte. Während er durch die Tür eilte, stellte er sicher, dass die Dienstmädchen und der Koch ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Er mochte es nicht, Leute zu beeinflussen, aber musste handeln, und das schnell.

Draußen traf ihn die Herbstluft wie eine Wand und als er sich den Toren näherte, sah Charles ein, dass er das besser hätte planen sollen. Dass er sich vielleicht einen Mantel hätte schnappen sollen. Sein Abendanzug würde ihn in ein paar Stunden nicht vor der Kälte der Nacht schützen können, wenn die Sonne erstmal untergegangen war.

Dann würde er frieren. Das war zehnmal besser, als im Haus zu bleiben und sich vor Kurts Launen rechtfertigen zu müssen, seinen Wutanfällen und seinen Anschuldigungen.

Charles war nicht gut genug.

Charles lernte die falschen Dinge.

Charles war nicht intelligent genug.

Charles war zu intelligent.

Charles gab sich mit den falschen Leuten ab.

Charles war ein Freak. Er hörte Stimmen, war eine Schwuchtel. Die Liste schien unendlich.

Als er jünger gewesen war, hatten diese Worte ihn verletzt, aber er hatte schnell gelernt, dass Kurts Gürtel noch viel schlimmer war, dass patzige Antworten und Logik es nur noch schmerzhafter machen würden – für ihn.

Während er zu den Toren runterrannte, versuchte Charles, all die Dinge aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, die Kurt zu ihm sagen würde. Und die noch viel Schlimmeren, die er denken würde. Seine Angst vor Charles, seine Versuche ihn zu dominieren, damit Charles das tat, was er wollte, damit er seine Gabe nutzte, um Kurts dubiose Pläne und Geschäfte auszufeilen.

Charles berührte seine Kehle, aber er wimmerte nicht. Schließlich hatte er am Ende den Fehler begangen, die Kette zu tragen. Ein Geschenk. Und sie war Kurt sofort aufgefallen, seine Augen hatten sich geradezu daran festgesaugt. Und in Nullkommanichts hatte er genug aus Charles herausbekommen, dass er sich denken konnte, woher die Kette kam. Wer sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Er fühlte immer noch das Brennen wo die Reibung ihm die Haut verbrannt hatte, als Kurt sie ihm vom Hals gerissen hatte.

Charles biss sich auf die Lippe, als die alten eisernen Tore endlich in Sicht kamen. Die Auffahrt bis dort unten schien unendlich lang, länger als normal.

Schließlich kam er unten an. Zog an den Toren. Nichts. Zerrte, aber sie bewegten sich nicht. Normalerweise öffneten sie sich bei der leichtesten Berührung. Er trat zu der Säule mit dem schmalen Eingabefeld hinüber und tippte seinen Code ein.

\-- ACCESS DENIED --

Charles schluckte. Gab seinen Pin ein zweites Mal ein. Vielleicht hatte er auf eine falsche Taste getippt oder nicht hart genug gedrückt?

\-- ACCESS DENIED --

Die Worte leuchteten ihn an, schroffe Worte, die dafür sorgten, dass ihm sein Herz in die Hose rutschte.

Er erwog, über die Tore zu klettern, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Die gebogenen Träger an der Oberkante besaßen lange, spitze Stacheln und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht nur schön aussahen.

Als er eine Hand auf das Metall legte, fragte er sich, ob es schwach vibrierte oder ob er selbst so sehr zitterte. Weil er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Wenn Kurt ihn nicht gehen lassen würde, würde Charles eines von den wenigen Dingen tun müssen, die ihn verdammen würden.

Verdammt, wenn er es tat, verdammt, wenn nicht. Er würde seine Kräfte nutzen müssen, um Kurt aufzuhalten und das allein würde ihn in den Augen der Justiz verurteilen. Sie würden ihm ein Halsband anlegen, mit Drogen vollpumpen...

Charles konnte einen Motor aus der Richtung des Hauses hören. Kurt würde ihn jetzt holen kommen. Und Charles würde mit dem einzigen Mittel gegen ihn ankämpfen, das er kannte. Körperlich war er kein Gegner für Kurt, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass der Mann ihn aufhielt.

Charles lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle Metall der Tore und schloss die Augen. Er hätte letztes Jahr mit Raven weggehen sollen. Als sie endlich genug von Kurts seelischem Missbrauch gehabt hatte. Sie hatte gebeten und gebettelt, ihn angeschrien und war wütend geworden. Sie hatte jeden Tag gesehen, was Kurt Charles, ihr selbst und Cain antat – und war schließlich geflüchtet. Er hatte seitdem ein paar Mal von ihr gehört, jedes Mal hatte sie versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, hatte gegen ihn gewütet. Wollte ihn dazu bringen zu begreifen, dass er nicht bleiben konnte.

Wenigstens musste er nicht mehr Cains vereinzelte Gedanken und Bilder auffangen, die seine Schwester betrafen, nachdem sie gegangen war.

Charles schluckte mühsam. Er hörte den Motor näher kommen, dann brach das Geräusch ab und er hörte einen Motor aus einer anderen Richtung näher kommen.

Von der Straße, außerhalb der Tore. Und dieses Geräusch war schmerzlich bekannt und so sehr willkommen.

Die Angst sich umzudrehen wurde mit einem Mal sehr viel kleiner und Charles dehnte seinen Geist aus, hüllte seine Gabe um den perfekt geordneten Verstand.

„Erik.“

Das Motorrad hielt an und Erik stieg ab, parkte es und zog den Helm ab. Er sah besorgt aus, aber gefasst. „Alles ok?“

„Jetzt schon,“ sagte Charles leise. Er sehnte sich danach, die Hand durch die Tore zu strecken und den näher kommenden Erik zu berühren. Ein wenig zitternd drückte er gegen das Metall.

„Ich war schon auf dem Weg hierhin, um zu sehen, ob ich dich für heute Abend entführen kann,“ scherzte Erik vorsichtig. „Auf halbem Weg hab ich deine Panik gefühlt. Es hat sich angefühlt, als würde eine Leuchtkugel in meinem Kopf explodieren.“

„Tut mir leid,“ sagte Charles zerknirscht. Er hatte versucht nicht zu senden, aber manchmal, wenn er besonders gestresst war, konnte er nichts daran ändern; und seine Gabe wurde mit jedem Tag stärker, sodass er immer weiter reichte.

„Mir nicht“, sagte Erik und schloss seine Hand um Charles', wo sie auf dem kalten Metalltor lag. Charles stellte sich die Frage nicht mehr, er konnte das Metall durch seine Hand hindurch fühlen, wie es zu Erik sang.

„Geh ein Stück zurück,“ sagte Erik.

Widerwillig zog Charles seine Hand unter Eriks heraus und trat ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Er sah Erik dabei zu, wie der die Hände an der Mitte des Tores entlanggleiten ließ, dort wo die Flügel sich trennen würden, wenn sie geöffnet waren. Charles riskierte einen Blick die Auffahrt hoch und konnte eines der Autos seines Vaters erkennen, das auf halbem Weg zum Tor angehalten hatte, und sah Kurts Gestalt, die schnell, vom Ärger angetrieben, auf ihn zukam.

Das Geräusch von Eisen auf Eisen lenkte Charles' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tore. Die alten Metallriesen verdrehten sich und gaben nach, die oberen Ecken falteten sich wie bei einer geschälten Banane. Charles hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, fasziniert davon, Eriks Kraft in einem so großen Ausmaß zu sehen. Bisher hatte er Charles nur kleine Tricks gezeigt.

Stoßartig ausatmend sah Charles dabei zu, wie die Tore sich gerade weit genug öffneten, um jemanden durchzulassen. Um ihn durchzulassen. Er starrte auf Eriks ausgestreckte Hand und sah auf. Erik zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden,“ schlug Erik vor.

Ohne zu Zögern streckte Charles seine Hand aus und ergriff Eriks. Ließ sich von ihm nach vorne ziehen, durch die verbogenen Tore, die hinter ihm wieder ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen annahmen. Undeutlich konnte er Kurt hinter sich brüllen hören, aber er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, in Eriks Augen zu versinken.

Stirnrunzelnd berührte Erik seinen Hals. „Kurt?“ fragte er.

Charles nickte, sagte aber nichts. Der körperliche Schmerz war nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie der Stich, ein Geschenk auf diese Art genommen zu bekommen. Noch nie zuvor war der Drang so stark gewesen, alles zu vergessen und sich die Kette durch den Einsatz seiner Kräfte zurückzuholen, wie in diesem Moment.

Ein Ausdruck höchster Konzentration verdunkelte Eriks Augen und er ließ Charles mit einer Hand los, um sie zum Anwesen auszustrecken. Einen Moment lang passierte nichts, dann konnte man in der Ferne ein Fenster zerbrechen hören und etwas wie das Zischen einer Kugel, das schnell näher kam.

Es verstummte sofort, als Erik die Kette aus der Luft pflückte, ohne Kommentar wieder um Charles' Hals legte und währenddessen den kaputten Verschluss reparierte. Erik schmunzelte und ließ den Ersatzhelm, den er immer für Charles mitnahm, zu ihnen schweben. Bevor Charles ihn aufsetzen konnte, lehnte Erik sich zu ihm hinunter und presste seine Lippen auf Charles'. Eigentlich war es als kurzer Kuss gedacht gewesen, aber er zögerte und Charles würde sich nicht beschweren. Stattdessen griff er nach Eriks Jacke, die nächtliche Auseinandersetzung bereits zu einer schlechten Erinnerung verblasst.

„Wir machen uns lieber auf die Socken,“ murmelte Erik gegen seinen Mund, bevor er ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste und Charles schließlich den Helm aufziehen ließ. Dann zog er sich die Lederjacke aus und legte sie über Charles' Schultern. Leise sah er zu, wie Charles die Arme in die Ärmel schob.

Dann erst drehte er sich zu seinem Motorrad um, schwang ein Bein darüber und zog seinen eigenen Helm auf. Charles zog die warme Jacke enger um seinen kalten Körper, bevor er hinter Erik aufstieg. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Versprechen auf eine bessere Zukunft.

Seine Arme um Erik zu legen, während das Motorrad unter ihnen zum Leben erwachte, fühlte sich an wie ein Segen.

Wir kriegen das schon hin, schickte Erik in seine Richtung. Ich lasse dich nicht zu denen zurückgehen.

Charles fühlte sich, als würde er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben frei atmen können. Gut – ich will nämlich nicht zurück.

Ein ungeordneter Mischmasch aus Worten und Bildern schwappte durch seinen Geist. Er versuchte nicht einmal, einen Sinn in ihnen zu erkennen, aber er fing Schnipsel auf. Werden bezahlen, zurückholen was Charles gehört. Gedanken über Freunde mit Einfluss. Freunde mit Macht.

Es ist egal, dachte Charles für sich. Wiederholte es, als Erik die Straße hinabfuhr. Ich bleibe bei dir, wenn du mich willst. Das ist alles was zählt. Und das war es. Bei allen Treuhandfonds dieser Erde, Charles hätte lieber Erik als Geld.

Gut, sagte Erik.

Charles bemerkte, dass er das Richtige geteilt hatte, die richtigen Gedanken, denn durch seine Arme konnte er fühlen, wie Erik sich entspannte, während das Motorrad schneller wurde. Sein Geist schien ebenfalls ruhig zu sein, die Gedanken und Gefühle, die er mit Charles in diesem Moment teilte, waren voller Zuversicht für eine gemeinsame Zukunft, Vertrauen in Charles und den Glauben, dass sie niemanden brauchten, nur einander.


End file.
